But Tonight
by Shitoyaka-chan
Summary: Grimmjow is horny, so he finds his sex buddy Szayel. Normally it's shallow sex, but tonight, something feels different


Disclaimer- Yeah I don't own Bleach

Alrighty then, it's time to do a semi- crack pairing! This little story was the result of a three a.m. chat with my friend when we were both really tired. Pretty much PWP and some minor fluff because I couldn't think of a good enough ending.

Grimmjow wandered the vast expanse of Las Noches, wide awake and horny as hell. Normally in this case, he'd just find one of his Fraccion to screw to his heart's content. But, alas, they were all dead; he'd have to find another source of pleasure tonight. Sure, he could always do it himself, but where was the fun in that? He liked hearing the moans of someone else as his cock drove them over the edge. He stopped walking, an idea forming in his brain. He could always go see his sex buddy, Szayel. The two of them usually came to one another when there was no one else to fuck. With a smirk, the Sexta turned on his heel and began to walk to the Octava's room. He had gone this way many times before while seeking sexual pleasure, but tonight it seemed different. Tonight, he walked with more eagerness to the door with a gothic 'eight' carved into it. Brushing it off as merely pre-sex energy, Grimmjow pushed open the door. The Octava was lying, asleep on his side, facing the door. He barely twitched when the light from the hallway fell onto his bed. He mumbled something inaudible before shifting slightly into a more comfortable position. The Sexta shut the door behind him as he entered the room. Amber eyes flicked open at the sound.

"Grimmjow?" He asked sleepily, propping himself up on an elbow and rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. "It's been a while since you've been in here. What happened? Run out a Fraccion to fuck?" Why did he sound annoyed at Grimmjow? The blue haired man twisted his features into a scowl.

"No, I got bored with them. I like a guy that makes it _kinky_." The scowl turned into a smirk as the pink haired man sighted and sat up, shaking his head slightly.

"Well, I am known for making men scream." He said with a sigh. He knew he couldn't really argue with the other man when he was horny. Truth be told, he hadn't gotten any for a while anyway, and Grimmjow was already there, so why the hell not? He stifled a yawn, and began to unbutton his shirt. Grimmjow reached over and stopped his hand. Before Szayel had a chance to react, Grimmjow pulled himself onto the bed and kissed the underside of his jaw. Still sucking the sensitive flesh, the teal haired man finished unbuttoning the neglected shirt. He ran his fingers lightly over the smooth muscles and was rewarded with a soft moan. As much as he would hate to admit it, no one could turn Szayel on quite like Grimmjow. He had a wild pace when it came down to the actual fucking, but he took his time easing into it. He liked to make the Octava squirm; almost sending him over the edge with delicate touches before returning to his usual, rough pace. But tonight he seemed gentler than usual, more into his movements. Grimmjow moved his lips up to meet Szayel's, prodding until he was granted entrance. His tongue, so sharp when he spoke, roamed the familiar crevice, dancing with Szayel's equally experienced tongue. Grimmjow stifled a soft moan as slender fingers slipped under his jacket and traveled up his back. He had somewhat missed the scientist's lips. They were the only ones that could bring him any kind of pleasure. As their tongues continued their dance, Grimmjow's hand pinched and flicked at Szayel's extremely sensitive nipples, turning them hard from the very contact. Szayel shifted so they were both kneeling on the bed. His lips still glued to Grimmjow, the scientist slipped his hands under the hothead's shirt and gently tugged, making it fall off his shoulders. This seemed to spurn on the other man, because he pushed Szayel backward so that he was kneeling over him. He shifted so that their groins rubbed together, making them both let out low moans. Hands hooked themselves in the waistband of the scientist's pants. With one tug, he suddenly found himself more exposed. Grimmjow pulled away from Szayel's lips to trail down his belly, stopping just above his hard member. The pink haired man let out a shuddering breath. This had never happened before; neither of them had _ever_ gone down on the other. That was more personal than the pointless, shallow sex they shared. Grimmjow noticed the discomfort and grinned seductively.

"Don't worry," He said, giving the tip an experimental lick that made Szayel bite his lip in pleasure. "I'm told I'm the best at this." With that, he took the entire length into his mouth. His tongue ran up and down the sensitive skin, drawing out panting moans from the other man. Hands flew up to painfully grab at his shoulders as he began to vigorously suck. Grimmjow could feel his skin being sliced open by sharp nails. Szayel let out a little cry as the skilled mouth around his cock did its work. Being a virgin in this particular area, it wasn't long before he felt himself coming into Grimmjow's mouth. The Sexta swallowed every drop of the bittersweet liquid before moving away to fully strip.

"Now it's my turn." He growled, throwing Szayel's long legs over his shoulders, placing the tip of his throbbing cock at his entrance. He didn't prepare the scientist, he didn't need to. They were both so used to the other's cock entering them dry. So it was really no surprise when Szayel made no sound as Grimmjow entered him fully. He let the Octava get used to the sensation of being filled before slowly pulling almost the way out and slamming back in. He continued at a rhythm to something only he could hear. Leaning down, he but down on Szayel's neck, drawing blood with his sharp teeth. With loud groans, Szayel's hands came up to tangle in the mass of pale blue hair. When Grimmjow smacked into his prostate hard enough for him to see stars, his hands raked down the Sexta's neck and back, leaving welts and cuts as they went. This is why Grimmjow loved sex with Szayel. He loved the breathy moans that came out of the other man's throat as he was brought closer and closer to the edge, and he loved the claw and bite marks they were giving each other. To him, it was like they were claiming the other for a short while. Szayel's tongue was sticking out slightly as he panted. Not being a man to pass up opportunity, Grimmjow leaned down and put his mouth around the smooth muscle, sucking gently on it. The panting was sped up and heavier as Szayel felt himself about to come. He cried out around the mouth covering his own as he came, splattering cum all over his and Grimmjow's chests. He tightened around Grimmjow, who came only a few thrusts later. Both panting, Grimmjow pulled out of Szayel and rolled off the bed. He walked into the bathroom, most likely to clean himself off. Szayel scooped up a little bit of the semen on his chest. Without thinking, he stuck his finger in his mouth. He had never tasted cum before, so ever the scientist, he had decided to try it. Suddenly, he spat, a little horrified that he had just _tasted_ his own cum, and waited for Grimmjow to ridicule him. But the other man was nowhere in sight. A little sleepily, Szayel looked around the room. Grimmjow came out of the bathroom, holding a towel. He used this to wipe off Szayel's chest before lying on the bed next to him. Szayel blinked in confusion. Grimmjow had cleaned him off, and now he was lying in bed with him, such acts had never happened. A little angrily, he turned around to face the blue haired man.

"Are you fucking with me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes into slits. "Why all the chivalry?" Grimmjow resisted the urge to crack a joke at that and instead glared.

"Just shut the fuck up and go to sleep," He said, closing his eyes. "I don't feeling like moving. You're so dull in bed that I had to do all the work and now I'm tired." With an angry huff, Szayel turned back around to try to fall back asleep. When he felt the other begin to breathe lightly in sleep, Szayel shifted backward until his back was resting against Grimmjow's chest. An arm came around his slim waist and Grimmjow pulled him even closer, burying his face in Szayel's soft hair. The hotheaded man mumbled something in his sleep, just loud enough for Szayel to hear. The scientist smiled before his heavy eyelids slipped closed. Usually, the two Espada only used the other for sexual pleasure. But tonight, while deep in sleep, Grimmjow had admitted his hidden affection for Szayel.


End file.
